The Silver Medal
by Pookiepie354
Summary: Eternal Sonata. Oneshot. I really wanted Jazz and Viola to get together so thats what I did here. Viola takes a bath and a suprise visiter arrives. Rated M for sexual content


Viola wandered Baroque's extensive garden, lost in thought. The prince and princess had run of trying to save their people, Claves had died, and there were people out to get them.

The sad thing was Viola wasn't really worried about any of that.

She had told herself earlier that the bronze medal was good enough for her but she knew that was a lie. She couldn't stop thinking about Jazz. He was just so…perfect. There was just something about the way he carried himself…

Viola shook her head. Sure he was strong, powerful, and manly but he would never want her when Falsetto got the silver medal.

It didn't matter anyway, they were setting out tonight so it's not like he would have any time to talk to her even if he did want her as much as she wanted him.

Viola shook her head harder this time. She needed to stop thinking about him right now! She was an adult and she decided it was time she started thinking like one. Viola went into the castle and to her room, which she had to painfully share with Falsetto.

Viola took her hair out of her buns and let it fall down her back. She sighed and decided it was probably best just to take a bath and clear her head. She combed out her long tangled hair and stripped down to her small white slip that she wore underneath everything else.

She was about to get in her bath when a knock came at the door. Viola, who just figured it to be Falsetto, opened the door and to her shock Jazz stood in front of her.

Jazz flushed and he turned away immediately while Viola wrapped the towel that had been in her hand around her middle.

"Can I…" Viola swallowed hard "Can I help you?"

Jazz turned to look at her "I just thought you should know we will be heading out in the morning. Is Falsetto here?"

Viola's heart dropped. Of course he wanted to know where she was.

"No she's not here."

He nodded.

_That's it!_ Viola thought _I will not get the bronze medal again!_

"Would you like to come in?" Viola asked

Jazz looked somewhat amazed by her directness.

"I shouldn't Viola."

"Please Jazz…I just can't take it anymore!"

He looked quite conflicted after Viola said this but before he could say anything back Viola had taken his hand and pulled him through the doorway. Jazz's decision was made for him and he kicked the door shut behind him.

Jazz pushed Viola against the wall. Their lips met and Viola nearly crumbled with the taste of them. His kisses were strong and nearly made Viola crazy with lust. His powerful hands made their way up her slip and on her breast while the other hand still held her face. He squeezed her soft breast and his kisses became even more passionate.

Viola thought she was dreaming. There was no way this could be happening. Was she sure this was really Jazz and not some stranger?

Jazz pulled her slip off over her head and looked her in the eyes.

Yes, it was Jazz.

His eyes were wild with lust and Viola wanted him to take her now.

"My bath is ready" Viola said, her voice slightly louder than a whisper.

They moved to the bathroom and Viola got in the warm tub. Jazz couldn't help but stare at her beautiful toned body. Her skin was like a porcelain dolls and her hair was beautiful when it was down. It flowed over her body like a river of gold.

Jazz took off his clothes starting with his shirt. Oh god how Viola wanted to see what was under that shirt. He was perfect. Viola had pictured him to look like a statue of a god and he did not disappoint.

Jazz got in the water with her and began caressing her neck. Her whole body tingled and she just couldn't stand it anymore. She needed him inside her now.

"Just take me please" Viola pleaded

Jazz gave her a small smile and slowly took his hand from her breast to the inside of her thigh. Viola moaned with longing. She knew he was teasing her.

"Please…" She moaned

He moved his hand up and massaged her and then he put his fingers inside Viola, taunting her. Viola couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his arm and put it on the edge of the tub and pushed his pelvis closer to her.

This time Jazz listened. He entered her and it felt so good Viola nearly screamed. His thrusts were strong and deep. Viola grabbed the sides of the tub for support and just melted with this strong man on top of her.

Viola held on tight to the tub as his thrusts grew stronger. He moved his hand back between her legs and Viola threw her head back with intense pleasure. Jazz watched her as she came and she gave him a small smile. Jazz moved his hand back to the edge of the tub and thrust himself inside her. Jazz's breathing became heavier and he thrust with such an urgency Viola felt she might come again. With a final long deep thrust viola felt him come from the stickiness between her legs. It was intoxicating for Viola to feel him come inside her.

When it was over Jazz pulled himself out if Viola and collapsed with exhaustion. He pulled her close and held her naked body in the now cold tub and kissed her gently on her forehead. Viola gladly leaned her head against his chest and sighed with happiness.

_I guess I'm not the bronze medalist anymore_.


End file.
